


Kissing A Fool

by LightLeadingMe



Category: Will & Grace
Genre: F/M, Makeout Session, Making Out, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 18:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14775359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightLeadingMe/pseuds/LightLeadingMe
Summary: A glimpse inside one of Jack and Karen's many makeout sessions.





	Kissing A Fool

It was another one of those random moments where they were in her large closet, going through her clothes. She was modeling a new outfit for him while he was picking different accessories to pair with it when he suddenly stopped, his eyes focused on her face. Karen knew that look. He wanted to play with her. She loved these moments. She almost wished Jack would be in his playful mood every time they were together, but she knew that it was few and far between. He usually had a boyfriend (more like a boy-of-the-week) to entertain him, but Karen knew he was in a bit of a dry spell. It was during those times that he came to her.

So, she watched as his eyes slightly darkened and he stepped towards her, one hand at her hip and the other at the back of her neck as he kissed her into oblivion. His tongue was immediately in her mouth - wanting, finding, and taking. She let him push her back until her knees hit the chaise. Instead of falling, Jack eased her down onto her back, his hand at her waist as he guided her so she was laid out fully beneath him, propped up on the back of the seat. He hovered over her, one hand keeping his upper body propped up while his hips molded against hers, settling his lower body between her legs. She slid her foot up, her knee bent and tilted out to the side to make him more comfortable. She kept her arms at her sides, letting Jack dictate the impromptu makeout session in which they found themselves. It was a clashing of lips, teeth, and tongue. Karen felt her neck muscles straining as she worked her jaw, accepting his tongue with every new kiss he bestowed on her. 

Every few minutes, they'd play a game of cat and mouse. She'd pull away or turn her head while his lips would seek hers. He'd lick and bite at the skin of her neck and chin until she allowed him to plunder her mouth again. They'd moan and sigh or gasp and whimper. She'd feel her hands twitch at her sides, wanting to touch him in every way, but she'd force them to stay where they are, knowing she must be nonchalant and distant when it came to Jack and her libido. 

Jack shifted above her, turning so he was lying alongside her, and used both hands at her hips to maneuver Karen so they were facing each other. Their lips never even parted, if only to take a few short breaths before diving back in. At this new position, Karen threw her leg over his hip, anchoring him to her, while her hand rest on his chest. They madeout for what felt like hours, but in reality was probably only twenty minutes. Karen didn't mind, though. She would take all she could get from him, and Jack seemed to be very aware of that fact.

When they did finally part, it was slow and reluctant. Their kisses became more leisurely; less tongue and more just running their lips over each other's, the sound of smacking and heaving breathing filling the room. She opened her eyes slightly to catch him looking right back at her. She could almost see the excuse he was about to make up formulating in his eyes and she reminded herself to not let her heart sink in her chest. The excuses were always lame, something to do with promising someone something - she never fully listened to his chatter afterwards. 

And later, when he was long gone and she was sipping her martini as she sat on the same chaise he had her sprawled out on only minutes (hours?) before, she also had to remind her disappointed self that it would only be a matter of time before he would have her backed up against another surface.

_But remember this_   
_Every other kiss_   
_That you’ll ever give_   
_Long as we both live_   
_When you need the hand of another man_   
_One you really can surrender with_   
_I will wait for you_   
_Like I always do_   
_There’s something there_   
_That can’t compare with any other_


End file.
